


Versöhnung

by Moonmoth



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neven und du auf einer Party. Smut mit ein bisschen Plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versöhnung

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Making up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224229) by [Moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth)



Du hasst es, wenn Neven dich auf diese Partys mitschleppt und dann allein lässt. Lauter Sportfunktionäre und Journalisten, niemand, den du kennst. Der große Saal ist außerdem nicht besonders gemütlich. Liegt vielleicht auch an den Leuten, eigentlich gefällt dir alte Industriearchitektur. Wahrscheinlich ist die alte Maschinenhalle sogar schön, wenn sie nicht gerade mit Wichtigtuern angefüllt ist.

Du stellst einem vorbeieilenden Kellner dein leeres Bierglas aufs Tablett und machst dich auf Richtung Damentoilette. Nach dem Händewaschen wirfst du einen Blick in den Spiegel, zupfst dein Oberteil zurecht und musst lächeln. Gar nicht übel heute.

Wieder draußen im Saal lässt du deinen Blick schweifen und entdeckst Neven fast am anderen Ende. Er geht immer noch von Gruppe zu Gruppe, wechselt mit jedem ein paar Worte, begrüßt neue Gäste. Es ist recht offensichtlich, dass er im Moment keine Zeit für dich hat, und du hast keine Lust, ihm wie ein Hündchen hinterherzutrippeln.

Du bestellst dir noch ein Bier und schaust gedankenverloren aus einem der riesigen Fenster, lächelst vor dich hin, als du draußen ein paar Spatzen beobachtest, die sich anscheinend wild flatternd um ein Stück Weißbrot streiten.

Plötzlich merkst du, dass da ein Typ zurücklächelt und dir mit seinem Bier zuprostet. Eigentlich hast du über seine Schulter geschaut, aber er hat sich wohl angesprochen gefühlt. Sportlich gebaut, aber der Nerdbrille nach zu urteilen gehört er doch eher zu den Journalisten. Als du ihn fragend ansiehst, kommt er zu dir.

„Hi, das klingt jetzt bestimmt völlig doof, aber kennen wir uns irgendwoher?“

Es klingt tatsächlich wie der dämlichste Anmachspruch aller Zeiten, aber du bis gnädig heute. Du denkst sogar darüber nach, ob du ihn wirklich kennen könntest. „Hm, nein, tut mir leid, kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir uns schon mal begegnet wären.“

„Schade, wär ein schöner Einstieg in ein Gespräch gewesen.“

„Tja, den hast du jetzt wohl leider verpasst.“

Er lacht. „Ich könnte ja trotzdem noch ein bisschen hier stehen bleiben und dich mit meiner Anwesenheit belästigen.“

„Fragst du mich gerade um Erlaubnis?“

„Du müsstest mich schon mit deinem Regenschirm verprügeln, alles andere würde ich als Zustimmung auffassen.“ Er tritt tatsächlich noch einen Schritt näher und schaut dich an, sein Blick irgendwo zwischen erwartungsvoll und abwägend.

„Leider habe ich meinen Regenschirm zu Hause vergessen.“

„Wie leichtsinnig von dir.“

„Offensichtlich. Verrätst du mir wenigstens deinen Namen?“

„Daniel.“

„Und was treibt dich auf diese Party, Daniel?“

„Public Relations. Sportsponsoring.“ Nicht ganz Journalist also. „Und du?“

„Ich hab nur jemanden begleitet.“

Du kannst ihm ansehen, dass er neugierig ist, aber du hast keine Lust, ihm Einzelheiten zu verraten. Zum Glück gehört er zu der Sorte Mann, die auch ganz gern über sich selbst redet, er erzählt dir also lang und breit von seinem Job, wie interessant es ist, die ganzen berühmten Sportler kennen zu lernen und mit ihnen Werbedeals zu verhandeln. Die meisten Namen, die er fallen lässt, hast du noch nie gehört, aber das behältst du für dich.

Du bist beim dritten Bier angelangt, und mit jedem Schluck erscheint dir der Typ witziger. Du lachst gerade herzlich über eine alberne Geschichte von seinem Golden Retriever und einem Paar teurer Laufschuhe, als dich unvermittelt jemand grob am Arm packt und mit sich zieht.

Neven, der dich nicht mal ansieht, sondern einfach weiterschleift.

„Hey, spinnst du? Lass mich los!“

Als du dich losreißt, bleibt er endlich stehen und sieht dich mit funkelnden Augen an, eine steile Falte über der Nase.

Du hast keine Ahnung, warum er so aufgebracht ist. „Kannst du mir mal verraten, was mit dir los ist?“

„Ich lass mich nicht gerne lächerlich machen!“, faucht er dich an.

„Wovon redest du bitte?“

„Jetzt tu nicht so, der Typ ist dir fast mit dem Gesicht ins Dekolleté gefallen!“

„Wir haben uns normal unterhalten!“

„Ja, und der Typ hat ganz normal gesabbert dabei!“

„Alles okay?“ Die Stimme von Daniel, der auf einmal neben euch steht.

Neven baut sich direkt vor ihm auf und schaut ihn von oben herab an. „Entschuldige, ich unterhalte mich gerade mit meiner Freundin, das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an.“

Daniel lässt sich nicht beirren und bleibt stehen, obwohl er einen halben Kopf kleiner ist. Er schaut dich fragend an.

Du versuchst zu beschwichtigen. „Ja, alles okay, der beruhigt sich gleich wieder.“

„Sicher?“

„Ja, keine Sorge.“

Daniel nickt, sieht aber skeptisch aus. Du lächelst ihm zu und hoffst, dass es zuversichtlich wirkt. Er wirft nochmal einen Blick auf Neven, der mit versteinertem Gesicht dasteht. „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du Hilfe brauchst“, sagt er noch, dann geht er. Neven wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick hinterher, bevor er sich dir wieder zuwendet.

Du kommst ihm zuvor, bevor er etwas sagen kann. „Willst du mir jetzt ernsthaft vor den ganzen Leuten eine Szene machen?“

Er nimmt dir das Bierglas aus der Hand und stellt es so wütend auf einem der Tische ab, dass es überschwappt. Er flucht und wischt sich die Hand an der Hose ab, greift dann deinen Arm und zieht dich Richtung Ausgang, du hast Mühe, mit seinen langen Schritten mitzuhalten. Statt nach draußen steuert er dich dann aber zu einer Treppe, die in den Keller führt.

„Neven, was soll das denn jetzt, wo willst du hin?“

Er antwortet nicht, sein Mund ist ein schmaler Strich. Stattdessen greift er deine Hand und zerrt dich weiter, du musst aufpassen, dass du auf deinen hochhackigen Schuhen nicht die Treppe hinunterfällst. Unten zieht er dich einen Gang entlang, an dem rechts und links Türen aufgereiht sind. Er drückt die erste Klinke herunter, aber es ist abgeschlossen. Er probiert die nächste, und die nächste, und die nächste, dann auf der anderen Seite, und scheint an jeder ein bisschen gröber zu reißen. Du versuchst dich loszumachen, aber er hält deine Hand fest.

„Neven, was willst du hier unten?“

Er antwortet immer noch nicht, läuft zur nächsten Tür, die dann so überraschend aufgeht, dass er gegen dich stolpert. Er zieht dich in den Raum und schließt die Tür. Du erhaschst einen Blick auf einen schlichten Tisch und funktionale Stühle und fragst dich, ob er jetzt schon einen Konferenzraum braucht, um sich mit dir zu streiten.

Aber der Streit kommt nicht, stattdessen legt er beide Hände um dein Gesicht und küsst dich, tief und besitzergreifend, streicht mit seinen Daumen über deine Wangen, lässt seine Zunge über deine gleiten, knabbert an deiner Unterlippe, an deinem Kinn, nimmt sich dann wieder deinen Mund, bis dein Puls schnell und hart in deinen Ohren hämmert.

Er hält inne und schaut zu dir hinunter, seine Lippen sehen rot und weich aus, und da ist etwas in seinen Augen –

Er küsst dich wieder und drängt dich dabei zurück, bis du die Tür im Rücken spürst. Erneut hält er inne, und als du die Augen öffnest, kannst du nichts sehen außer seinen breiten Schultern vor dir. Er greift deine Handgelenke und hebt sie über deinen Kopf, hält sie dann mühelos nur mit der Linken dort fest. Seine Lippen wandern deinen Unterkiefer entlang, dann deinen Hals hinunter. Die Berührung zusammen mit seinem warmen Duft reicht aus, dass du keinen klaren Gedanken fassen kannst.

„Sieh mich an!“ Sein Gesicht ist wieder direkt über dir. Sein Daumen streicht über deine Wange, zu deinem Mundwinkel, zwängt sich zwischen deine Lippen, deine Zähne, streift die Spitze deiner Zunge, gleitet dann feucht über deine Unterlippe. Seine grauen Augen weichen nicht von deinen, als sein Daumen über deine Kehle streicht, deinen Hals hinunter, dann dein Schlüsselbein entlang, bis dahin, wo es im Shirt verschwindet. Seine flache Hand streift über dein Shirt, über die Wölbung deiner Brust, die Rundung deiner Hüfte, schlüpft dann unter dein Shirt. Dein Atem beschleunigt sich, als seine Hand über deine nackte Haut langsam aufwärts gleitet, über deine Rippen zu deiner Brust. Er findet durch den Stoff deines BHs deinen Nippel, umkreist ihn ein paar Mal mit den Fingerspitzen, zupft dann und reizt unaufhörlich, bis du dich windest und die Beine zusammenpresst. Du hättest gern mehr Körperkontakt, aber er hält dich immer noch fest, schaut dich immer noch an, obwohl du immer wieder die Augen schließen musst.

Es lässt auch ihn nicht unberührt, er ist ganz nah vor dir, sein heißer Atem schlägt dir ins Gesicht. Seine Hand streicht wieder tiefer, über deine Hüfte, hinüber zur Innenseite deines Oberschenkels, knapp an der Stelle vorbei, die sich am meisten nach Berührung sehnt. Unwillkürlich bewegst du dich ihm entgegen, aber er weicht aus und grinst so selbstgefällig, dass du ihn schlagen könntest, aber dir bleibt nichts weiter, als ihn wütend anzufunkeln. Er lacht noch mehr, streicht mit einem Fingernagel direkt neben der Innennaht deiner Jeans deinen Oberschenkel hinab und genießt es, dass du so Schwierigkeiten hast stillzuhalten.

Sein Blick wandert zu deinem Mund, er küsst dich wieder, lässt deine Hände los, schlingt seine Arme um dich und dirigiert euch beide hinüber zum Tisch, bis du die Kante an der Rückseite deiner Beine fühlst. Dein Gürtel klimpert leise, als er ihn öffnet, dann zieht er ihn mit einem Ruck aus den Schlaufen.

„Hände“, sagt er nur. Du streckst sie ihm entgegen, er windet das Leder mehrmals um deine Handgelenke und schnallt den Gürtel fest. Dann drückt er dich zurück auf den Tisch bis du liegst, platziert deine gefesselten Hände über deinem Kopf. Er zieht dir die Schuhe aus, öffnet deine Hose und zerrt ungeduldig an der engen Jeans, bis er sie dir endlich ausgezogen hat. Er greift nach deinem Slip, aber statt ihn dir abzustreifen, zerreißt er ihn links und rechts, wirft den Fetzen auf den Boden.

Er drückt deine Knie in Richtung deines Körpers und dann auseinander. Dann endlich, endlich, gleitend seine Finger zwischen deine Schamlippen, und jedes Mal, wenn sie über die richtige Stelle streichen, hebst du dich ihm ein Stück entgegen. Schließlich greift er deine Hüften und zieht dich genau bis zur Kante des Tisches.

Als du das Geräusch seines Reißverschlusses hörst, wird das sehnsüchtige Ziehen unter deinem Bauchnabel fast unerträglich. Du hebst kurz den Kopf und siehst, wie seine Hand mehrmals über seinen Schwanz streicht, bevor er die Spitze in Position bringt. Er legt die Hände in deine Kniekehlen und stößt hart in dich hinein. Zieht sich fast ganz zurück und stößt nochmal zu. Er ist so unglaublich groß und so unglaublich tief. Das ist alles, was du fühlst, alles andere um dich herum versinkt.

Er nimmt Tempo auf, wird schneller, aber nicht weniger hart. Du bist dem völlig ausgeliefert, kannst nirgends Halt finden. Er hat immer noch die Hände in deinen Kniekehlen, trotzdem lässt dich jeder Stoß ein Stück über den Tisch rutschen, bis er dich irgendwann wieder zurück zur Kante ziehen muss.

„Zieh dein Hemd aus, bitte.“ Wenn du ihn schon nicht anfassen darfst, willst du ihn wenigstens richtig sehen.

Er bleibt in dir, während er sich lächelnd erst die Manschetten aufknöpft, dann betont langsam sein Hemd. Du spannst deine Muskeln an, um ihn anzutreiben, sein Lächeln verliert sich kurz und er keucht auf.

„Immer so ungeduldig“, sagt er, während er sich das Hemd von den breiten Schultern streift und auf einen Stuhl wirft.

Du kennst seinen Körper inzwischen gut, aber manchmal, in einer ungewohnten Umgebung, trifft es dich von neuem wie ein Schlag, wie schön er ist. Die Linie von seiner breiten Brust zu seinen schmalen Hüften, auf denen immer noch halb seine Hose hängt, scheint unglaublich perfekt. Er legt die Hände in deine Kniekehlen und fängt wieder an sich zu bewegen, und du kannst bei jedem Stoß sehen, wie sich seine Bauchmuskeln anspannen.

Nach einer Weile drückt er deine Beine zusammen, greift deine Füße und legt sie auf seine nackte Schulter. Jetzt ist es noch enger, noch intensiver. Sein Rhythmus ist nach wie vor unerbittlich, du kannst ihn keuchen hören, an seiner Stirn kringeln sich ein paar feuchte Haare.

Dann zieht er sich unerwartet zurück. „Dreh dich rum.“

Du streckst ihm deine gefesselten Hände entgegen, damit er dich hochziehen kann. Er hilft dir auf, dreht dich herum und drückt dich auf den Tisch, schiebt sich sofort wieder in dich. Er greift deine Hüften, kann dich jetzt besser festhalten, noch härter und tiefer zustoßen. Auch der Winkel ist anders, besser, die Stelle, die er trifft, ist so perfekt, dass du in den Ärmel deines Shirts beißt, um nicht zu laut zu werden.

Er beugt sich über dich und legt eine Hand in deinen Nacken. „Sieh mich an!“

Du kannst den Kopf nur zur Seite drehen, sehen kannst du ihn nicht. Er leckt über deine Ohrmuschel, beißt leicht in dein Ohrläppchen. „Du bist wunderschön, kurz bevor du kommst.“ Seine Stimme ist ganz rau.

Es braucht tatsächlich nur noch ein paar Stöße, bevor du heftig kommst. Neven lässt sich fast im gleichen Moment gehen und stöhnt dir laut ins Ohr, murmelt Dinge, die du nicht verstehst, während immer noch eine Woge nach der anderen durch deinen Körper rollt. Langsam werden sie schwächer.

Er küsst deinen Nacken, bevor er sich aufrichtet und aus dir gleitet. Er hilft dir auf und löst den Gürtel von deinen Armen. Deine Knie sind so schwach, dass du dich einen Moment auf den Tisch setzen musst.

Er reicht dir deine Hose, dann hebt er deinen zerrissenen Slip vom Boden auf und stopft ihn sich in die Hosentasche.

„Was willst du denn damit?“ Du klingst immer noch atemlos.

„Andenken“, sagt er und grinst, während er zuschaut, wie du nackt in deine Jeans schlüpfst und sehr vorsichtig den Reißverschluss zumachst, dann den Gürtel wieder durch die Schlaufen fädelst.

Als du wieder angezogen bist, greift er deine Handgelenke und küsst sanft die Stellen, an denen sie ein bisschen rot sind von dem Gürtel.

„Können wir jetzt nach Hause fahren?“ Du hast überhaupt keine Lust, jetzt zurück zu dieser Party zu gehen.

„Ja, wir fahren nach Hause“, sagt er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir.“


End file.
